


Bliss

by ThisAz1an



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Morning vibes, just fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAz1an/pseuds/ThisAz1an
Summary: A bliss morning between Judy and V. (Post Pisces Song)
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 6
Kudos: 123





	Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I~ needed a mental break. But will be getting back into the swing of things soon.

**_//.Megabuilding H10. Morning._ **

Fingers grazed against the bare skin, the huge ink etched on its surface, the scars that didn’t quite heal but wasn’t fatal enough to end it all. The body beneath didn’t move nor twitch at the touch, merely letting out a soft breath as they rested easy on the bed.

Judy smiled, resting her hand flat against bare V’s back, with her cheek propped against her free hand. She looked fondly down at the deeply, sleeping form of Night City’s rising star merc.

After V’s little trip to _Pacifica,_ every fixer in the whole city has heard of V; be it through her reputation in the streets, or in Afterlife, everyone wanted her merc finesse now. Between helping people, saving their asses, or gunning them down, if need be. V had built a reputation for herself of being reliable and professional. Most times, fixers didn’t need any gung-ho, trigger happy merc. They needed someone to get shit done.

Judy didn’t know how to feel about it. Neither did her output.

The whole ‘becoming legends’ sthick was all her big choom’s dream, Jackie Welles’, that is. V had admitted the dream and the perks of it sounded nice, but she simply just wanted to live, is all. There was a beating heart, beneath the ‘intimidating’ act of her’s. Once one got to know V better, well, it was tough pulling away. The last thing Judy wanted, however; was this city to take advantage of that heart.

Unconsciously, Judy began to hum the tune she hummed while waiting for V by Laguna Bend. Softly and almost quietly, as her fingers resumed tracing the scars and ink on V’s back. Eventually, the sleepy merc stirred from her deep slumber.

V mumbled something from the depths of the pillow she had buried her face in, before turning away from it, glancing up at Judy with a sleepy gaze.

Judy chuckled softly, leaning her head down and gave the shaved side of V’s head a little smooch. “Morning, sleepy.”

“Mornin’,” V’s voice was husky, still on the vestiges of groggy.

Judy let her take the moment to wake up fully, while she continued to fondly gaze at the person who had unexpectedly entered her life.

V had gotten a clean break from her merc business yesterday and asked Judy out on a date. Fortunately, none of her clientele had any BDs they wanted editing that same day and Suze wasn’t giving her a time of her day, so she took the rare chance on having an entire day all to themselves. They hopped into V’s _Apollo Scorpion_ and drove off before anyone wised up.

V had taken her out to all kinds of places.

They went to a little shop squeezed in between others, in an alleyway bustling with all kinds of folks. Judy was introduced to Misty Olszewski, owner of _Misty’s Esoterica_ , a close friend and confidant. The woman was norm as she can be in a city chock full of cyberware, chrome, and implants combined. She was sweet, soothing, and all the more glad there was someone who could finally match V’s stubbornness.

V feigned being offended but the grin on her face said otherwise.

Beyond the depths of the shop, was a clinic hidden away in its own alcove. Inside, Judy met the ripperdoc, Vik Vector, who had put V back together handful enough times and given her the implants she needed to keep her ticking. He seemed intimidating, at first glance, but the doc was a gentle giant with an easy smile behind the shades. When V mentioned Judy being part of the Mox, Vik offered up his able services to anyone of their members. His was door, as he put it, would always be open for friends of V’s. That didn’t deter Vik from doing a quick check up V, to which the merc sat through with some minor grumblings. The ripperdoc was satisfied in the end. Mentioned how maybe having an output was doing wonders for her psyche.

V dragged Judy out of there like a bat out of hell.

Next stop was to the _El Coyote Cojo_ that instantly became Judy’s favorite new bar. Got to meet the owner, Mama Welles, who hovered and cooed at V like a mother hen the moment they had entered the place. Judy purposely impressed the woman by speaking to her in their shared, native tongue. V was left clueless between the two of them while Mama Welles regaled her with tales about V back in the day. The elderly woman even interrogated and lectured her output on not introducing Judy to her sooner. V tried selling up the reason they were both “busy women.” Mama Welles didn’t buy into it, of course.

They were sent off by Mama Welles with makign V promise she’d treat Judy “proper.”

After that, V had driven them out on a small road trip to the Badlands, in the butt end of almost no-where. Judy enjoyed the sights, the open road, and the endless landscapes of desert before her. She smiled to herself, as she hugged onto V’s back at the thought that they would be leaving this city once V settled her personal biz. It would be their reality, the next phase in her life that she would not be venturing alone this time.

They eventually ended up an _Aldecaldos_ encampment. The Nomads all welcomed V with open arms and bright smiles. They crowded about her like a family member who hadn’t been back in quite some time. Judy wasn’t spared from their attentions, as they were about to tease V about bringing her ‘output’ home to meet the family. They only let up when a big guy by the name of Saul, and his co-leader, a fiery woman whose name was Panam, stepped in to see what all the noise was about.

Panam lit up like a holo ad once she saw V and welcomed Judy in the same, bubbly family atmosphere once they were introduced. Judy was…unsure, of such an open welcome, but couldn’t help herself to be swept in it when V was right there beside her through it all. V and Panam traded jabs and sarcastic remarks at one another, while Saul played the gracious host to Judy. The Nomads were all the more willing to have them stay for dinner and the night, but V still had her merc business in the morning, and Judy had her BDs to tune.

Panam put a raincheck on their big, Nomad dinner, and made sure V didn’t put the idea in the back burner.

At the end, they stopped at a little quaint diner for dinner.

Everything was going smoothly thus far. She’d thoroughly enjoyed the date, simply being with V, who rarely got the chance to live freely or just bask in the day. They’d shared a big meal platter that fed for two. It ended with V munching on most of the fries and Judy trying to get a handful of some. The battle for the fries resulted with them flinging a couple at each other with some sarcastic retorts for good measure.

V had excused herself to the lady’s room then, which left Judy just scrolling through her phone when a couple of wise asses stopped by their booth. Probably saw her as an ‘easy mark,’ seeing as she was “alone.” The two sleaze balls tried to charm her for a “good time,” if she went with them. Judy did her best to ignore them, but drunken horn dogs were nothing, if not persistent.

V eventually returned from the bathroom, took one good look at the whole fiasco, and tried to approach it as diplomatically as she could. Even told Judy they could just leave the diner and go somewhere else. Judy wasn’t about to let a couple of gonks ruin their night. She reassured V the two strangers were nothing she should be “worried” about. Then, the option to ‘play nice’ took a nosedive when one them of wrapped an arm around Judy’s shoulders and tried to get chummy.

She’d barely seen what had happened, but next thing she knew is V was choking the one who had touched her with a _monowire_ , dragging him out of the booth, while kicking his buddy down by the shin. The brawl lasted barely a minute before V was dragging their unconscious, beaten bodies out of the diner, and then profusely apologizing to the diner owner for the trouble. The owner of the diner was nice though; explained those two gonks were always causing trouble, but no one had been brave enough to drop them down a peg. It was a chance encounter that V happened to be the person they messed with.

Judy had only seen a couple of times just how combat efficient V was, but the rare times that she did bear witness…well, this one chance of seeing it up close was both amusing and arousing. The date ended with her back at V’s apartment and showing her appreciation for her output’s “chivalry.”

Judy laid back down on the bed, joining her girlfriend within the comforts of the bedsheet. After some readjusting, V was on her back this time, propped against the pillows, with Judy snuggled within her toned arms, while her head was resting on the other woman’s shoulder.

“So,” V nuzzled her nose gently against the tops of Judy’s colorfully dyed hair. “What’s the plan today?”

“Mm, kinda debating on playing hooky today,” Judy answered nonchalantly. “Suz’s been on my nerves. _Again_.”

V snorted softly, laying her head back against the propped pillow behind her. “As much as she nags at you for letting in every other JoyToy into the Moxes, she doesn’t lift much of a boot to kick them out.”

“Only because you’ve only just seen her at her better days.”

Judy laced her fingers with one of V’s hand, observing a somewhat healed wound on the palm of her hand. She recalled this one. V had hunted down the no-neck Tyger Claw members who avenged Hiromi and their other bosses. It took some time, cause of course she had to appease one fixer who had some ties with the Claws, Wakako somebody. Well, the punks thought they’d step it up, try badgering on Mox turf. They had ended up cornering one of their new girls one night, oblivious to the fact they had a merc on their trail. The freaks didn’t go down without a fight.

Judy was relaxing by the bar with Rita and Kai that night, doing her best to dodge their poking and prodding about a _certain_ merc when the new girls all came running in, sobbing hysterically. One of them managed to spill out that some Tyger Claws were about to attack them before describing a merc fitting V’s description came to their rescue.

Judy had never ran out of the bar so fast in her whole Night City life. She’d barely registered Rita and Kai following after her until they got to the alley the girls pointed out to them.

By the time they had arrived, V had just about shoved the barrel end of a pistol into the last standing Tyger Claw and emptied the clip down their gullet. It had been a gruesome sight, an addition to the massacre that was splayed about that alleyway floor. She knew V was a force to be reckoned with. Their brief duo op in the Scavs’ den just about proved how deadly V can be when she was focused. She waited, observed, and picked off her targets in the “most efficient” manner. V didn’t have a plan at the time, as she had admitted later on; simply saw the girls and had to make a move on-sight.

Her output was still standing, breathing, but Judy didn’t know the extent of her injuries until she got close. V was a bloodied, bruised mess, and not to mention she had a _tanto_ stabbed through her left hand. A valid to emptying a clip into someone’s mouth.

Judy felt V press a peck against the tops of her head.

“It’s healing up alright, doesn’t even sting anymore,” V reassured.

Judy grazed her thumb gently along the length of the now, pinkish closed gash. “I still think you’re a damn gonk for hunting down those Tyger Claws involved in shooting up Clouds.”

“Had to,” V murmured softly, as her lips began a trail down to her neck. “If they were willing to risk angering the Moxes, they wouldn’t be bothered to try and hunt everyone involved in that coup.” 

“I know,” Judy sighed softly, tilting her head to the side. “Wish it didn’t _have_ to be necessary.”

V placed a smooch on her cheek. “Nothing’s ever unnecessary, if it’s for you.”

“Mushy gonk,” Judy smiled. “So, anything on your agenda for today?”

V glanced over at her cellphone that had been tucked to the side. She wound an arm around Judy’s shoulders, before leaning over—taking Judy along—and grabbed her phone. She held out the phone so Judy could see when she unlocked it and the screen came to life. Other than a couple of messages from Mama Welles, Misty, and Coach, no one was ringing up the merc for any ops.

“Looks like a free day for me,” V said.

“Ugh,” Judy groaned. “Making it more tempting to ditch Suz and the BD editing.”

V chuckled softly, gently squeezing Judy about her shoulders. “As fun as it is to tick off Susie Q, how about you head off to work?”

Judy blew out a raspberry. “Party pooper.”

“Sweeten the deal for ya’, I’ll stop by during your lunch-time, with your favorites.”

Judy put on an act of mulling it over in her head, tilting it this way and that slightly. Eventually, she turned her head and gave V a peck on the cheek.

“Fine,” she drawled. “Only because I’d rather not have Suz corner me in my workspace again.”

“Wouldn’t want that,” V smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
